Immortal
by owmyfangirlheart
Summary: The year is 2014. Ciel has adapted to living as a demon for all eternity. With Sebastian at his side he adjusts to living in the new millennium. Along the way feelings will be revealed. Modern AU but it follows the anime story line. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Will Eventually be M/M. Rating will change.


A/N: Well here it is. The Prolouge to my new story. I really only have the basic idea for this story down so it may take a while for me to update again. But if you enjoy the concept of this story let me know and I shall continue it! ^_^

Summary: The year is 2014. Ciel has adapted to living as a demon for all eternity. With Sebastian at his side he adjusts to living in the new millennium. Along the way feelings will be revealed.

Modern AU but it follows the anime story line so its kind of not an AU? Idk...

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, OOC, yaoi/boylove in later chapters. A little bit of mention of blood in this chapter. Turn away now if that stuff bothers you!

Prolouge: I am Immortal-I'll never fade away. 

The full moon hung heavily in the night sky, over the city of New York.

People minded their own business in this city, the hustle and bustle was perfect for blending in because, unless someones actions affected a person directly, they paid no attention.

So people continued on their way, even as the shrill scream of a young woman pierced the night sky, because honestly, who wants to mess with the person who is making that young woman scream? No one.

Except for one person, he walked into that ally sighing. He was tall, at least 6 foot, and slender. His ebony hair framed his handsome face, which currently held a smirk. Mischief playing in his crimson eyes as he walked upon the sight of a man in his early 20s leaned over a girl. His mouth hovering inches from hers, a silvery wisp leaving hers and entering his.

"Are you done yet, Young Master?" the tall man asked. The man on the ground made one last loud slurp and raised his hand to wipe his mouth. He looked up at the tall man and frowned.

Blood splattered his face and clothes. The tall man tutted and shook his head as the man on the ground stood.

"It seems like you have over done it, Young Master." he said, eyes darting between the now dead young lady on the ground and his so called "Young Master."

"Shut up, Sebastian." the man growled, his one blue and one magenta eye narrowing.

The man known as Sebastian only chuckled. Crossing his arms over his chest as he studied his young master.

"How long do you plan to stay in that form?" He asked.

The man scoffed, throwing his head up in disdain, but as he did so a flurry of ebony feathers surrounded him. Clinging to his slender and tall form and covering it completely. The frame began sinking, the height getting smaller and smaller. If anyone had seen what was happening they would probably run away in fear at the sight. Sebastian just watched as this was a normal thing in his life.

The feathers fell away slowly, before hitting the ground they faded. Slowly showing a young boy in its place. The boy known as Ciel Phantomhive stood there. Glaring at his tall companion.

"Are you satisfied, Young Master?" Sebastian question, cocking his head to the side. Ciel walked passed Sebastian, arms crossed over his chest.

"Quite, let us go home now Sebastian, I am tired." He said

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, turning and following his smaller companion. Silence filled the air around them.

"How did it taste?" Sebastian asked as they walked.

"Quite bitter actually." Ciel said

"Ah yes, that is to be expected from someone like her." Sebastian replied.

Ciel did not reply, only continued to walk. Sebastian close behind him. The reached the curb side where their car sat. A black Mercedes-benz sat there.

Sebastian walked ahead of Ciel and opened the passenger side door for the young man. "After you, My Young Master." He said with a slight bow. Ciel got into the passenger side, Sebastian followed soon after into the drivers seat.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to all these new gadgets." Ciel sighed, as Sebastian started the car.

"Yes it will take quite some getting used to." Sebastian said, throwing the car into drive and speeding off.

"But I must say, Young Master, you have adjusted quite well to living the demon life style."

Ciel blushed and stared out the window, "Of course I have, I learned it all from you." He muttered.

"Is that a compliment, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a slight smirk on his face. "I am flattered."

"Don t let it get to your head." Ciel said.

"Yes, My Lord."

The year is 2014, Ciel is 139 years old. It took some getting used to, but Ciel had adjusted quite well to living the demon life style. It took a lot of persuading but he convinced Sebastian to teach him. The Funtom Company had shut down after Ciel's "death."

The two moved to New York 14 years ago, only because they knew they could blend in there without being to conspicuous. With Ciels one magenta eye and Sebastian's Faustian mark on his hand.

And this is where our story begins.

A/N: Ugh Im terrible with endings. And sorry that was so short. But the next chapter (once I think of an idea for it) Will be longer, I promise! If you have any Ideas I will gladly hear them ^_^

Anyways please review if you want to see more!

I will take constructive critism, but please

NO FLAMES! It doesn't help me at all. I know my writing is a bit rusty, its been almost a year since I've written anything. I plan 2014 to be a year of improving my writing and drawing. Anyways Im rambling.

Thanks for reading and please Review!


End file.
